Just keep smiling!
by Phaerie
Summary: [oneshot] Ginny's having a craptastic Vday, so what better way to cheer up than with chocolate and flowers from everybody's favorite Golden Boy! Happy AntiVDay everybody! :


A/N: -le sigh- I just couldn't let the opportunity pass me by, I just HAD to right some HarryxGinny for Valentine's Day. For those of you who may be anxiously awaiting the 4th chapter of Snapshots, (we must remind Phaerie that no one really gives a crap before her head a'splodes..) I have started it, but I've been so swamped with homework this week, I haven't got a chance to finish it yet. I've been ditching out on sleep all week to get everything done..I have frickin' bags under my eyes! :O Yes, well..enough excuses! On with the ficlet!  
  
Disclaimer: Phaerie doth not owneth. How whack is that? :/  
  
Inspiration: This fic was inspired by the holiday spirit, –coughhackcough- Whitney and Kiki, and way too many viewings of Finding Nemo! (  
  
+|x|+Just Keep Smiling! (+|x|+  
  
It was a very flustered and red-faced Ginny Weasley that entered the Gryffindor Common Room that night. She sat down on the floor by the fire in a desperate attempt to warm up and made a furious swipe at the splash of mud that was spread over the bridge of her nose, of course, thereby by smearing it even more. She removed her mud-soaked gloves and cloak and huddled by the hearth, teeth chattering, lips a bluish tinge, and body shaking.  
  
"Whoever's blasted idea it was to have an entire day devoted to the superfluous emotion we refer to as love should burn with Hades!" came her somewhat stuttering exclamation as a hoard of first and second years entered the Common Room only to quickly depart upon seeing the fuming fireball that was Miss Weasley. Ah, yes, Valentine's Day, the one day whose soul purpose was to merely signify just how single you really are hidden behind the clever guise of Cupid.  
  
Oh sure, Valentine's all fun and games for those who actually have someone to share it with, but for those who don't, it's Hell on Earth, plain and simple. Unfortunately, Ginny just happened to be one of these tormented few. Ever since she'd written that God-awful poem to Harry in her first year, it had all gone down hill. She was first ignored by her big-time crush Harry OhMyGawdHe'sStillAlive!? Potter for three years straight, then, once she'd finally gotten over the prat that was now, of course, one of her best friends and started dating, she'd had to spend her Valentine's Day with Michael Corner, backstabbing bastard that he was. It was now her fifth year, and things were just as bleak and horrid as the weather outside, which was stormy grey skies basking over the muddy grounds.  
  
Wasn't it bad enough that she'd just ended it with her sixth boyfriend since she'd returned to Hogwarts? Obviously not where Fate was concerned. She'd woken up twenty minutes late and had literally crashed into Snape's classroom more than half an hour after the bell had rung. She'd lost the Gryffies a whooping 50 points and earned herself a detention with the oh- so- esteemed Professor that night straight after supper.  
  
She'd then proceeded to trip over her secondhand, tattered robes and made a rather sizeable tear on the sleeve, thus emancipating the poor thing from it's shabby seam. Already a considerable bit delayed, she'd had no time to patch it up before Transfiguration with those snarky Slytherins that she loathed so. Was it really necessary that they throw half-minded insults at her the whole period? But of course.  
  
At lunch, she'd somehow managed to end up with her plate, food brimming, in her lap. Her Herbology text had immediately absorbed the pumpkin juice that had toppled over mysteriously as well. She'd had to slosh over to the greenhouses through the pouring tirade of rain in her food-stained robes, soggy, pumpkin scented book in hand.  
  
They'd been repotting mandrakes for Merlin-only-knows-why. And it seemed her only once of luck for the entire day would be that her earmuffs hadn't slipped off and left her unconscious, but she'd still dirtied her robes to a new extent by loosing her hold on the mandrake she's been repotting, and, in a mad attempt to catch the blasted thing, had knocked over some Hufflepuff's pot and signaled an evident chain reaction that ended with Ginny, mandrake still loose, having a pot of muddy soil spilled on her head.  
  
On her way back up to the castle after that dreadful session of Double Herb., a group of snarkitysnarksnark Slythies had thought it only appropriate that she be pushed into the lake with the lame excuse that they were merely trying to help her clean herself up a bit. And it was in this soaked-to-the-very-bone and pissed off state that she'd returned to the Common Room.  
  
To make matters worse, whenever the Fate's frowned upon her on that dreary day, she'd heard someone in the shadows singing under his breath 'Just keep smiling! Just keep smiling! What do we do? We smiiiiile!~' Can we say ANNOYING!?  
  
So, to put it in blatant terms, Ginny had just lived through the worst Valentine's Day she'd ever experienced – and she'd survived some brutal ones in her past – and she still had supper and detention with the Greasy Goon himself to look forward to.  
  
Accepting the fact that the Fate's wouldn't allow her to obtain any more warmth from the waning fire, Ginny shakily stood and retreated to a puffy couch with a quilt, Gryffindor lion emblem firmly stitched in place, thrown over its back. Snuggling up to the minimal warmth the blanket provided, Ginny closed her eyes and repeated over in her head 'Sleep. It's all a dream. I'm asleep, you know, dreaming.'  
  
She was just drifting off when the words, 'Just keep smiling! Just keep smiling! What do we do? We smiiiiiiiiile! ~" lilted through her comatose brain. 'Oh, this is just great,' she thought dryly, 'whoever's been singing in the corridors has gone and gotten the bloody thing stuck in my head! Wait a minute.' Ginny pulled the quilt down off of her ears so as to hear better, and, sure enough; there it was again – that voice that had been grinding on her nerves all day. Eyes narrowed, she rolled over clumsily almost losing her balance, to see whom the git was. But as she was turning over, a yellow blob obscured her vision and the mixed aroma of rose petals and Honeyduke's chocolate tickled her nose and awakened her senses.  
  
Grabbing the chocolate bar greedily, she tore through the paper and crammed it into her mouth. As the warm fuzzy feeling you get from mass amounts of sugar oozing down your esophagus and into the pit of your stomach to be broken down by stomach acids set in, a small smile sprang onto Ginny's lips.  
  
"Aha! A smile! It's about bloody time!" a deep voice boomed from somewhere above her, followed by a hearty laugh. "Perhaps it would have been a better course of action to have given you the chocolate on your way to Herbology.."  
  
"Harry?" Ginny questioned incredulously, doe-brown eyes blinking owlishly up at him.  
  
"Ginny?" he returned in a mocking manner.  
  
"You got me chocolate? For Valentine's?"  
  
"Well..sort of. Open your card," he said eagerly while pushing the three yellow roses into her hands that had a note attached. Scrawled hastily on the small white piece of paper were the words: Happy Anti- Valentine's Day Ginny! -Harry.  
  
"Anti-Valentine's Day?" she asked, cocking her head to the side with eyes still wide.  
  
"Didn't you get the memo? We here at Hogwarts have made it an official holiday," Harry told her teasingly.  
  
"We?" she asked with a jovial inflection to her voice as she played along.  
  
"The staff and students here at Hogwarts who have yet to find that 'special one'," Harry explained with a flourish.  
  
"The staff as well?"  
  
"But of course!" Harry said in a mock-scandalized tone, then, in a conspiratorial voice he added, "we've been trying to get Snape in on it. But alas, Snivellus refuses to admit that he is just as pathetically single as the rest of us!"  
  
Ginny laughed out loud now, smiling broadly and eyes bright as was the norm for her when she wasn't having such a crummy day. She jumped up off the couch and flung her arms around Harry's neck, nearly knocking him over in the process.  
  
"Thank you Harry," she whispered sincerely and nipped his ear affectionately – an odd habit she'd picked up recently. She then proceeded to skip down to the Great Hall for dinner, leaving a flustered and red- faced Harry Potter in her wake.  
  
A/N: WHOOHOO! So cute! X3 I liked that one, thought it turned out quite nicely, in fact. HAPPY ANTI-VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYBODY! Anyone who reviews should feel free to go buy them some chocolate and pretend it's from me! Oh yes, and thanks to Kaseomelette for beta-ing! (  
  
Kaseomelette's comments: Um..perhaps so cute it's sickening? I enjoyed it though, and I'm glad to see that I do have some sort of artistic inspiration in your life No-J. Now, finish beta-ing my chapter so I can post! XP And review all you happy people that read this, or you will anger the flaming monkey gods of Egypt. Sorry, been reading too much Anne Rice lately. Vampire novels are yummy... o.O' 


End file.
